La veste
by EpsilonSnape
Summary: Harry doit organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son meilleur ami, Ron. Il avait vraiment tout prévu et en était plutôt fier. Jusqu'à ce que... UA sans magie, slash, Drarry.


**Titre** : La veste

 **Résumé** : Harry doit organiser l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son meilleur ami, Ron. Il avait vraiment tout prévu et en était plutôt fier. Jusqu'à ce que... UA sans magie, slash, Drarry.

 **Disclaimer** : J'aimerais tellement posséder Harry Potter… Enfin… Pas spécialement Harry Potter, surtout Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et je me soumets donc à la règle. Rien n'est à moi. Je ne touche pas un gallion et j'écris uniquement pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs.

 **Image** : Oh c'est à moi !

 **Pairing** : Slash, Yaoi, Drarry

 **Rating** : M (par précaution)

 **Nbr de chapitres** : 1 (OS)

 **Auteure** : EpsilonSnape

 **Beta** : Pauu d'amouuuuuur !

 **NdA** : Ceci est un défi donné par Pauu-Aya, parce que je lui en ai donné un aussi x) On se fait des cadeaux. Des beaux cadeaux qui nous prennent bien la tête. Ha ! Et je devais aussi intégrer le prénom Pauline dans cette histoire… Ne vous étonnez pas pour ce que j'en ai fait. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis tellement excité ! » s'extasia Ron.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Il avait organisé l'enterrement de vie de garçon de son meilleur ami mais n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience et avait peur d'avoir fait les choses de travers.

Il avait choisi un bar à tapas pour le dîner, puis un séjour dans un pub de Londres, pas trop chic mais pas non plus un repère de piliers de bar. Ensuite, ils iraient tous faire une partie de poker dans un club privé, avec cigares et whisky à l'honneur. Et là-bas, il serait rejoint par une strip-teaseuse qui chaufferait l'ambiance.

La strip-teaseuse, voilà le dernier hic dans son plan. Il l'avait complètement oubliée et cela avait seulement été lorsqu'il avait entendu Seamus dire à Dean qu'un enterrement de vie de garçon ne vallait rien sans srip-teaseuse, qu'il s'était rendu compte de sa bévue. Donc, la veille.

Il avait dû appeler la première agence trouvée dans l'annuaire pour commander en catastrophe une femme pas trop vilaine qui voudrait bien danser fesses nues sur les genoux de son meilleur ami.

Ca avait été juste à ce moment là que Ginny était arrivée pour lui hurler dessus de tous ses poumons et pour le supplier de sortir à nouveau avec elle. Il avait dû gérer une femme taquine au téléphone et une ex-petite amie éplorée. Après avoir dit à la secrétaire de l'agence de se taire et à Ginny de danser pour lui, il avait enfin pu remettre les choses en ordre. Il avait mis la rouquine à la porte et "commandé" une jeune femme blonde pour la soirée.

Harry n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et n'avait pas de famille. Il n'était jamais allé à un enterrement de vie de garçon auparavant, ni même à un mariage. Il était honoré d'être témoin pour son meilleur ami mais il avait aussi le traque.

« Calme-toi Ron… Les autres ne vont pas tarder. »

« Tu as parlé à Hermione ? » demanda curieusement le rouquin.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce qui va se passer ce soir est approuvé par elle. »

« Bah… La soirée à l'air beaucoup moins marrante maintenant. On va à la bibliothèque c'est ça ? »

Harry ricana et mit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

« Ne sois pas méchant avec 'Mione. C'est ta future épouse. »

« Ca ne m'empêche pas de l'aimer, » déclara Ron en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « C'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas s'amuser… »

« Voilà Neville ! » s'écria Harry, en faisant des grands signes de l'autre côté de la rue.

Un garçon brun aux yeux bleus leur répondit et traversa la rue avec un sourire charmeur.

Neville avait bien changé depuis l'école. Lui qui avait été un garçon timide, renfermé, joufflu et à l'air toujours penaud était maintenant un jeune homme grand, musclé, confiant et bien dans sa peau. Il avait un sourire ravageur qui faisait tomber tout le monde dans ses filets.

« Salut mon pote, » dit Ron en faisant un enchaînement de poignées de main étranges avec le nouvel arrivant.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel devant cette habitude stupide qu'avaient gardé ses anciens camarade de dortoir. Il leva la main à son tour pour serrer normalement celle de Neville sous les reproches indignés de Ron, qui lui glissa un "traître" quant à leur faction surnommée les "Griffons d'or".

Effectivement, Harry, Ronald, Neville, Dean et Seamus avaient tous été dans le même dortoir à Poudlard, une prestigieuse école en Ecosse. Ils étaient très liés et avaient partagé sept ans de vie commune, se retrouvant dans des aventures bien loin d'être exceptionnelles, mais suffisamment grandioses pour des enfants de onze ans.

Depuis, chacun était parti dans une direction différente de celles des autres mais ils n'étaient pas moins inséparables pour autant.

Ron avait passé un concours pour entrer à l'école de police, alors qu'Hermione, sa petite-amie et future épouse, avait débuté des études d'avocate. Si le jeune homme avait fini son cursus et était maintenant sur la voie publique, ce n'était pas son cas.

Neville, éternel célibataire, était devenu paysagiste. C'était de là qu'il tenait sa carrure forte et son bronzage impeccable. Il n'était pas l'un de ceux qui aimaient faire des plans et rester dans les bureaux pour confier le travail manuel à un jardinier, il aimait travailler de ses mains.

Dean, qui arriva ensuite, était un métisse aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Il avait le même gabarit que Ron et était d'un naturel jovial et blagueur. Il était devenu pilote d'avion de ligne, ce qui faisait qu'il n'était pas souvent présent pour leurs soirées entre amis, mais lorsqu'il pouvait venir, il était toujours le dernier à aller se coucher. Il était fiancé à une hôtesse de l'air qui regardait ses amis avec dédain et qui, de ce fait, n'était jamais présente pour leur soirée.

Seamus, de son côté, était un irlandais blond aux yeux bleus. Il était légèrement plus petit que Dean mais restait assez solide. Lui aussi était plutôt blagueur et avenant, mais aussi mauvais joueur et grincheux lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. "Mauvaise foi" était son deuxième prénom. A la grande surprise de tous, Seamus n'avait pas fait d'études supérieures. Il avait enchaîné les petits boulots jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il était maintenant professeur de yoga, recevant régulièrement des moqueries de la part de ses anciens compagnons de chambre sur son style de vie légèrement hippie.

Harry, au milieu d'eux, se sentait non seulement minuscule, les autres le dépassaient d'une bonne tête, mais aussi quelque peu insignifiant. Il avait fait des études pour être professeur de sport. Il était maintenant enseignant dans un lycée spécialisé pour les sportifs. Sa vie personnelle ne se résumait qu'à quelques sorties entre amis avec la bande. Il était sorti avec Ginny Weasley, la petite soeur de Ron, pendant un an mais avait finalement rompu quelques mois auparavant, ne trouvant pas vraiment d'attrait à cette relation.

« Alors Lutin, on va où ? » demanda Seamus.

Lutin… C'était son surnom depuis l'école et aucun de ses amis ne voulait arrêter de l'utiliser. S'il en avait été vexé au départ, Harry ne s'en offusquait plus vraiment avec le temps. Il avait beau être plus petit que certains de ses élèves, il savait parfaitement qu'il pourrait mettre au tapis n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Les cours de boxe française qu'il donnait au début de chaque année et auxquels il participait avec plaisir, prouvait ce fait.

« Déjà, on rentre là-dedans, » déclara Harry en pointant du doigt la belle limousine garée devant le cinéma où ils s'étaient tous réunis.

« Wow… » souffla Ron. « Harry tu… Comment ? »

« La mère d'un de mes élèves tiens une agence de location. Elle me devait un… service, » déclara Harry, l'air énigmatique.

« Quel genre ? » demanda Neville avec un sourire narquois.

Harry se contenta d'un haussement de sourcil bref et se dirigea vers la portière de la limousine. Il l'ouvrit et Ron allait entrer, mais Harry le retint.

« Vous avez tous vos costumes ? » demanda-t-il aux autres.

Tous les amis de Ron et Harry ouvrirent leur long manteau pour dévoiler qu'ils portaient tous d'élégants costumes trois pièces. Harry leur tendit les vestes qu'il avait conservées dans la voiture pour que Ron ne se doute de rien.

« Mais… » haleta le rouquin en regardant son jean délavé et son sweat usé. « Sérieux mec… T'aurais pu me prévenir ! J'ai l'air ridicule ! » dit-il en regardant Harry ouvrir à son tour son manteau pour dévoiler un élégant costume entièrement noir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » dit celui-ci en tendant une housse de smoking à son ami. « J'ai tout prévu ! »

Ron le regarda, clairement sceptique, et ouvrit la fermeture pour regarder les vêtements à l'intérieur. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, un gilet argent et une cravate rouge bordeau. Il y avait même une paire de chaussure au fond de la housse.

« Génial mon pote ! » déclara Ron.

Il allait à nouveau essayer d'entrer dans la voiture, mais fut encore retenu par Harry qui le repoussa légèrement pour laisser passer les autres avant lui.

« Tu dois absolument mettre ton costume Ron… » gronda Harry avec un sourire sadique. « Et tu ne peux pas le faire dans la limousine, il est interdit d'être nu à l'intérieur, c'est dans le règlement. »

« Je le mettrai après, » répondit son ami en fronçant les sourcils, sans comprendre.

« Tu dois être bien habillé pour la prochaine destination. »

« Pour le bar à tapas ? » demanda Ron.

« Exactement. C'est peut-être un bar à tapas très chic, tu n'en sais rien. »

« Mais je… »

« Allez Ron ! Mets ton costume, » dit Harry en s'appuyant sur la voiture, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Le rouquin regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d'un endroit où il pourrait se changer.

« Tu ne t'es pas demandé pourquoi je vous avais donné rendez-vous dans le quartier le plus chic de Londres ? » demanda Harry.

Un concert d'applaudissements et d'encouragements rauques retentit derrière lui, de la fenêtre du toit de la voiture, là où les trois autres amis étaient passés pour assister à la suite des évènements. Harry reprit :

« Les magasins sont fermés à cette heure, les toilettes du cinéma ne sont accessibles que pour ceux qui ont un billet et comme je t'ai demandé de ne pas prendre ton portefeuille… Les restaurants ne te laisseront pas utiliser leurs toilettes vu ton accoutrement et les usagers ne laisseront pas un vagabond entrer chez eux, donc… »

Avec un grand sourire, Harry fit un signe de tête vers Ronald, signalant clairement qu'il attendait qu'il se change sur place. Le rouquin rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, comprenant que son enterrement de vie de garçon comprendrait, comme la tradition l'exigeait, quelques blagues et humiliations gentilles. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps et avait partagé un dortoir avec les quatre garçons qui lui faisaient face, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour tous les habitants de cette avenue chic.

Les oreilles rouges, mais un sourire un peu idiot sur le visage, Ronald enleva son sweat, sous les sifflements, applaudissements et même...

« Une musique de strip tease ? Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il en entendant le son qui venait de la voiture, encore plus rouge, alors qu'il voyait les passants le regarder, tantôt amusé, tantôt outré.

Il continua son déshabillage, n'essayant pas d'être sexy, ni même en rythme.

« Bordel il fait froid ! » gémit-il lorsqu'il fut en slip blanc au milieu de la rue.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son pantalon, sa chemise, ses chaussures, son gilet puis sa cravate.

« Je n'ai pas de veste ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oh attends, » déclara Neville, sortant de la limousine. « Harry l'avait oubliée sur la banquette, » dit-il en lui tendant pour l'aider à l'enfiler.

« Mince alors ! Que je suis bête ! » déclara exagérément Harry.

Ron lui fit un sourire amical, ne remarquant pas l'ironie de ses amis. Il enfila la veste et se tourna vers la limousine pour se regarder dans le reflet de la carrosserie.

« Alors ? Comment je suis ? » demanda-t-il.

« Parfait vieux ! Allons-y, » répondit Harry, cachant son sourire en tournant la tête du côté opposé.

Ron sourit et entra dans la voiture. Il ne vit pas l'éclat de rire contenu d'Harry et Neville lorsqu'il leur tourna le dos, révélant un magnifique dessin en strass, dont l'écriture disait : Donne-moi une fessée.

.oOo.

« Ce restaurant n'avait rien de chic ! » grogna Ron en passant la porte pour sortir du bar à tapas.

Ils avaient eu l'air ridicule dans ce lieu conviviale avec leur tenue guindée, mais Harry qui, en cette soirée, n'avait pas peur du ridicule, avait bien rigolé, tout comme Dean, Seamus et dans une moindre mesure, Neville.

« Mais tu as bien mangé ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais… » s'extasia Ron avec un sourire niais alors qu'il se frottait le ventre.

« Je suis sûr que ce restaurant pourrait faire faillite avec quelqu'un comme toi, » ricana Dean. « Quelle idée de faire un buffet à volonté ?! »

« Tu as un peu de sauce sur la joue Ron… » rit Seamus.

Celui-ci avait déjà un peu bu et avait passé le repas à raconter des histoires drôles, qui, la plupart du temps, faisaient rire par leur médiocrité.

« Heureusement que nous avions un protège cravate ! » déclara Harry, prenant le vêtement de son ami, recouvert d'un préservatif violet.

Les autres commencèrent à rire, ignorant les regards des inconnus.

« Prochain arrêt, le Chaudron Baveur ! » déclara Harry en ouvrant la portière de la limousine pour faire entrer tout le monde.

Ron fut le dernier à se diriger vers la voiture, mais il fut surpris par une passante qui, pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnue, lui claqua les fesses sans sommation.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » haleta Ron en se tournant vers la femme qui partait, gloussant avec ses copines. « C'est la deuxième fois ce soir… Déjà ce mec au resto… »

« Surement ton charme irrésistible, » gloussa Harry. « Allez monte ! » dit-il à un Ron plus que troublé.

.oOo.

« La plus belle soirée de ma vie ! » hurla Ron en sortant du Chaudron Baveur, les bras en l'air, les joues rouges à cause du froid, de l'alcool et de la danse.

« Et elle n'est pas finie mon pote, » rit Harry en lui mettant une tape dans le dos, le poussant vers la limousine.

« On va où maintenant ? Ne me dis pas qu'on va retrouver maman ! »

« Maman ? » gloussa Seamus. « C'est comme ça que tu appelles ta future femme ? »

« Ca ne va pas lui plaire ! » ricana Harry. « Non, nous n'irons pas voir Hermione, ni même Molly, peu importe de qui tu parlais. J'ai réservé un salon de poker privé avec cigares, whisky et une surprise ! »

Un concert de sifflements, d'applaudissements et de cris joyeux résonna dans la rue. Harry sourit, fier que tout se passe comme prévu pour le moment. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, et Ron s'était fait fesser plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter sur ses doigts. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas remarqué l'écrit dans son dos. Il avait pourtant enlevé et remis sa veste plusieurs fois dans la soirée, notamment pour danser, mais il y avait toujour l'un des garçons pour l'aider et cacher les strass.

Harry claqua les fesses de son meilleur ami et le poussa dans la limousine, entrant à son tour, aussitôt suivi par Dean et Seamus. Le chauffeur baissa son journal et regarda dans le rétroviseur, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il remonta la vitre de séparation et les garçons arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un club de jeux privé.

« On se croirait dans un film, » murmura Ron quand Harry donna le mot de passe à l'énorme colosse de l'entrée.

Un homme les accueillit et ils furent conduits à travers les tables de jeux et dirigés vers l'une des nombreuses portes d'un couloir sombre. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et regardèrent à l'intérieur. C'était petit mais confortable. La pièce contenait un sofa, un fauteuil et une table basse, une table de poker derrière laquelle un croupier les attendait et un petit bar sur lequel étaient disposés cinq verres, une bouteille, un étui à cigares et un bocal transparent rempli de petites boîtes d'allumettes à l'effigie du club.

« Grandiose… » souffla Neville.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse donner les instructions, Ron et Seamus s'étaient jetés sur le sofa et sautaient dessus à pieds joints comme des enfants, sous le regard blasé du croupier.

« On est dans un truc un peu classe, » déclara Harry en rougissant. « Descendez de là bande de crétins. »

Ron et Seamus s'éxécutèrent, non sans se balancer quelques coussins au visage avant. Ils s'installèrent tous à la table de poker et Harry servit le whisky et donna un cigare chacun.

« Vous savez comment on fume ce truc ? » murmura Ron.

« Suis le maître, » gloussa Dean en désignant Neville qui semblait en extase.

« Distribuez s'il vous plaît, » demanda Harry au croupier.

Après quelques parties, quelques verres et beaucoup de toux à cause des cigares, Harry, Ronald, Seamus et Dean, ne savaient même plus à quel jeu ils étaient en train de jouer. Ils avaient pourtant misé chacun cent livres avant, partageant la part de Ron en quatre, et aucun d'eux ne savaient qui allait remporter la mise.

« Hé… Hector, » commença Neville avec un sourire charmeur. « Vous habitez chez vos parents ? »

Neville était gay et tous ses amis étaient au courant depuis leur sixième année. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils ricanaient tous comme des idiots à chaque fois qu'il se faisait draguer par une femme, comme quelques heures auparavant. Ce fut aussi pour cette raison qu'ils se mirent tous à siffler comme les crétins qu'ils avaient été lorsqu'il commença à draguer le croupier.

Celui-ci, rouge mais impassible, continua de donner les cartes sans répondre aux insinuations sexuelles ou autres techniques de drague sans aucune subtilité. Au moins, ces clients là n'étaient pas trop lourd et n'avaient pas les mains baladeuses, ils étaient même plutôt amusants.

Ils étaient là depuis environ une demi-heure lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Harry se leva avec un sourire et tituba légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir la poignée et ouvrir à la personne qu'il attendait. Sans regarder cette personne, il se tourna vers Ron avec un sourire brillant :

« Qui a commandé quelqu'un pour se déshabiller ? »

Il fut surpris lorsque Dean, Seamus et Ron se contentèrent d'ouvrir la bouche, un "heuuuuuuu…" traversant le barrage des lèvres du métisse.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la personne qu'il avait engagée - à un prix plutôt élevé d'ailleurs - pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et haleta.

Devant lui, ce n'était pas une femme, mais un homme ! Un homme très beau soit dit en passant. Il avait le visage fin, les pommettes hautes, de magnifiques yeux gris orage et une peau semblable à de la porcelaine.

Il portait une veste de smoking mais sans chemise, seul son gilet noir apparaissait sur son torse sculpté ainsi que son noeud papillon. Son pantalon, noir également, tombait sur ses hanches et descendait élégamment sur ses pieds nus. Le plus surprenant cependant, étaient ses cheveux. Ils étaient fins et blonds, presque blancs, tressés jusqu'au milieu de ses omoplates et noués avec un ruban vert.

« Alors, » demanda-t-il d'une voix chaude. « Quelqu'un a besoin d'un témoin ? »

Le silence qui suivit était si lourd, qu'il en était presque écrasant.

Harry leva lentement la main et desserra sa cravate, pas certain de pouvoir aligner plus de deux mots cohérents. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était flou, que ses idées étaient faussées. Durant quelques secondes qui avaient été en réalité bien plus longues qu'il ne le pensait, il avait eu l'impression que cet homme était séduisant.

Il était certain de n'avoir jamais regardé un autre homme, sauf pour des raisons évidentes de comparaison au moment de la puberté…

Cet homme-là était magnifique et Harry savait qu'il était rouge, savait qu'il bégayait misérablement, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire autrement.

« Je… Je… Nous… » bafouilla-t-il.

« Vous êtes le futur époux ? » demanda le nouveau venu.

« Non ! » démentit immédiatement Harry, se frappant mentalement ensuite pour son ridicule.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta l'homme, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, regardant les autres personnes présentes.

« C'est… C'est moi… » bafouilla Ron.

« Alors… On cherche à se rappeler une dernière fois ses préférences avant de se marier à une personne sans barbe ? » ricana l'homme, entrant dans la pièce et posant son sac qu'Harry n'avait pas vu auparavant.

« Hein ? Non ! » répondit Ron.

« Bah… Je juge pas moi, vous savez… Alors, on se met où ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » bafouilla Harry. « J'avais demandé une femme… »

« Non, je regrette. J'ai le bon dans mon sac. Un homme blond, entre vingt et trente ans… »

« Il y a une erreur… »

L'homme prit un air dédaigneux et croisa les bras sur la poitrine, le fusillant du regard.

« C'est écrit en toutes lettres sur le bon. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Très bien, mais vous avez payé et je dois danser. C'est ma part du contrat. »

« Pas… Pas besoin… » bafouilla Ron.

« Hein ?! Si ! »

Personne ne s'attendait à une réaction si vive de la part de Neville. Celui-ci s'était levé et avait jeté ses cartes sur la table.

« C'est le meilleur des enterrements de vie de garçon mon pote ! » dit-il en s'approchant pour enlacer Harry.

Celui-ci rougit, ne quittant pas le nouvel arrivant du regard. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais il était très heureux de savoir que l'homme allait rester. Il avait l'impression d'avoir chaud, et puis il sentait son membre se réveiller et…

« Pauline ! » cria-t-il.

« Hein ? » demanda Neville en se redressant.

« Quoi ? » répondit stupidement Harry. « Oh… Rien… Je dois appeler Pauline… Une… amie. »

« Pauline hein ? » gloussa Seamus. « C'est ta nouvelle petite-amie ? »

« Non ! » contra Harry. « C'est… ma… tante… Une tante-amie. »

« T'es beurré ? » demanda Dean. « Il est une heure du matin et tu vas appeler ta tante ? »

« Oh… Non… »

« Bon… On y va oui ou non ? » demanda le strip teaser après avoir installé une petite ampli et lancé une musique langoureuse.

« Faites comme si c'était moi le futur marié, » déclara Neville en s'installant sur le sofa, les mains sur les cuisses et un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. « C'est quoi votre nom ? »

« Appelez-moi Dray Slytherin, » déclara le jeune homme en s'avançant pour lui faire face.

Harry suivit, mais fut intercepté par Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou vieux ? Viens continuer la partie avec nous. Tu ne vas pas regarder un mec se foutre à poil ? »

« Ben… Je… » bafouilla Harry. « J'ai payé, non ? » dit-il finalement avant de s'assoir à coté de Neville qui passa le bras autour de son épaule.

Le streap teaseur leva un sourcil puis commença à danser en rythme avec la musique douce. Il avait un déhanché surprenant, et Harry fut vite hypnotisé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les fesses rebondies du jeune homme à chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

Après quelques minutes, il laissa tomber sa veste et ils eurent la vue sur ses bras musclés. Il se tourna et alla chercher un verre laissé à l'abandon sur la table où les autres hommes continuait leur poker, essayant de ne pas regarder dans leur direction. Il but une gorgée et s'approcha de Neville, se tint debout au dessus de lui et inclina sa tête, lui ouvrit la mâchoire avec sa main et laissa couler le whisky dans sa bouche.

Harry était certain de voir une errection conséquente gonfler le pantalon de son ami et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi.

C'était si sensuel, si érotique, si langoureux… Chaque fois que l'homme le regardait dans les yeux, il sentait son coeur palpiter avec frénésie, comme pour lui rappeler son existence.

Dray enleva ensuite son gilet noir, révélant la totalité de son torse sculpté et imberbe, couvert d'une huile qui le faisait briller. Harry était complètement subjugué par la peau blanche et sans aucun défaut. Il se surprenait à regarder les tétons brun légèrement dressé. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool… Peut-être était-ce la chaleur de la pièce. Peut-être était-ce simplement cet homme. Peut-être était-ce l'heure tardive. Peut-être était-ce le manque de relation sexuelle depuis plusieurs mois.

« Hé Hector ?! Tu veux pas venir danser avec lui ? » gloussa Neville en direction du croupier.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil et continua de donner les cartes à Dean et Ron, vu que Seamus s'était endormi sur la table.

Neville se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Il regarda le strip teaser et désigna Harry.

« Danse pour mon copain, » dit-il. « Il est célibataire le pauvre. T'es pas sa came d'habitude, mais ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air que je suis sûr que ça le fera plaisir. »

« Hein ? Non ! » glapit Harry.

Il vit le jeune homme s'approcher de lui et commencer à se déhancher de manière hypnotisante, si bien que Harry ne put que bafouiller vaguement un "Ce n'est pas nécessaire", avant d'être complètement fasciné par la main qui déboutonnait le pantalon, révélant un boxer noir et transparent à des endroit stratégiques.

Harry n'essaya plus de repousser ce qui allait inévitablement arriver, il se contenta de se tourner vers Neville et demanda, un sourire idiot sur le visage :

« C'est quand ton anniversaire déjà ? »

.oOo.

« Wow… » gémit Harry en se redressant.

Ses yeux brûlaient à la lumière du soleil et sa bouche était si pâteuse qu'elle semblait être remplie d'une purée particulièrement mauvaise. Faisant enfin une mise au point grâce à ses lunettes qu'il tenait fermement dans ses mains, il vit qu'il était couché sur le canapé de son salon, sans chemise.

Neville était assis sur le même sofa que lui, en caleçon, mais son buste était tombé sur le côté pour enlacer les jambes du brun. Seamus était couvert d'un plaid, replié sur le fauteuil, suçant son pouce, et Dean était lamentablement affalé sur le sol.

Harry sourit niaisement et essaya de se défaire de la prise solide de Neville. Il pensait aller voir si Ron était bel et bien dans sa chambre, comme il l'avait pensé. Après tout, Ron était le futur marié et il était normal qu'il ait accès au meilleur couchage. D'autant plus que le mariage était…

« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! » répéta Harry en commençant à se débattre sérieusement pour se relever sans tanguer.

Il était une heure de l'après-midi d'après la pendule, soit quarante-cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous devant la mairie.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » grogna Neville, réveillé par la perte de son doudou géant.

« Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard ! » le pressa Harry en secouant énergiquement Seamus, puis Dean.

« En retard pour quoi ? » gémit Neville.

« Le mariage ! »

Tout à coup, nettement plus réveillé, Neville, Seamus et Dean s'activèrent pour retrouver les chemises, chaussettes et autres vêtements disparus, pendant qu'Harry se précipitait dans sa chambre pour réveiller son meilleur ami.

Ronald n'était pas du genre à se lever au premier réveil. Déjà dans son dortoir à Poudlard, il était le dernier à émerger alors que tous ses amis étaient presque prêts.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il entendit "Mariage" "Hermione" et "tuer" dans la même phrase, il fut debout et opérationnel à cent pour cent. En enfilant le costume flambant neuf qu'il avait laissé chez son ami, il essaya de mettre sa chemise à ses pieds et sa cravate comme ceinture, mais grâce à Harry, il fut finalement vêtu correctement.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salon, les garçons étaient habillés et avaient pu passer par la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide. Ils avaient aussi rassemblé les affaires de Harry et peu de temps après, ils étaient dehors, se dirigeant vers la berline noire de Dean.

Alors que Ron était devant, à côté du conducteur et que Seamus finissait sa nuit, blotti contre le siège arrière, la joue écrasée contre la vitre, Harry et Neville, à côté de lui, murmuraient tranquillement.

« Comment on est rentré chez moi hier ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu t'en souviens pas ? » gloussa Neville, un sourcil haussé d'amusement.

« Non… »

« C'est ce cher Dray Slytherin qui nous a reconduits jusqu'à chez toi. Il t'a porté après que tu te sois effondré dans ses bras. Moi je portais Seamus pendant que Ron et Dean sautillaient bras dessus, bras dessous et se cognaient dans tous les murs. »

Harry haleta, se souvenant brièvement d'avoir gémi contre un torse chaud, de s'être senti parfaitement bien dans l'étreinte de quelqu'un, de s'être endormi entre des bras forts.

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit-il.

« Si ! Il nous a conduits dans la limousine et je l'ai incité à venir avec nous pour m'aider à te coucher. Il a finalement accepté quand j'ai demandé au chauffeur de le ramener chez lui après. Il t'a donc fait monter jusqu'à chez toi, puis j'ai pitoyablement essayé de le séduire en lui faisant un strip tease à mon tour. »

Neville rougissait maintenant et désigna une trace violette sur sa joue.

« Putain… » souffla Harry. « Il t'a frappé ? »

« Hein ? Non ! » contesta Neville. « En enlevant mon pantalon je suis tombé contre la table basse. Preuve que je n'étais pas aussi gracieux et sexy que je l'imaginais, » gloussa-t-il. « Ensuite, comme tu t'étais réveillé, tu as voulu me montrer ton soutien et tu as enlevé ta chemise. Ne me demande pas la logique de ce geste. »

« C'est pas vrai… » gémit encore Harry, plongeant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Oh que si ! Heureusement pour toi, le gentleman Dray t'as gentiment demandé de te coucher et tu as obéi car tu voulais le voir sourire. »

« J'ai pas dis ça ?! » grogna Harry.

« Et si ! Je crois que tu essayais de le charmer… » dit Neville, pensif.

Lorsqu'il vit l'air mortifié de Harry, il passa un bras sur ses épaules et ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On fait tous des trucs stupides quand on est bourré, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas. Une fois, j'ai même failli coucher avec une fille, » dit-il en frissonnant.

Harry gloussa et regarda son ami.

Il n'était pas certain de ne pas penser les choses qu'il avait dites. Après tout, il se souvenait encore du frisson qui l'avait parcouru lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait vu danser, des battements de son coeur lorsqu'il l'avait touché.

Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la cérémonie avec deux minutes d'avance, fiers comme des paons d'avoir relevé le défi et de paraître frais malgré la nuit folle de la veille. Ils sortirent de la voiture comme un boysband et s'ils avaient eu le courage de le faire au ralenti, ils l'auraient fait.

Aucun d'eux ne vit que Ronald avait remi sa veste "Donne-moi une fessée". Les premiers à le voir furent les invités, lorsqu'il fut devant l'autel pour épouser la femme de sa vie.

.oOo.

Harry regarda les photos de l'album avec un sourire resplendissant.

Il étouffa un rire devant l'image de Ron, quasiment de dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage de profil, l'air boudeur. De part et d'autre, ses quatres meilleurs amis riaient et montraient du doigt l'inscription sur sa veste.

Après la cérémonie à la mairie, Ronald avait évidemment échangé sa veste avec celle de Dean qui faisait la même carrure que lui. Ce n'était pas la même couleur que le pantalon, mais c'était mieux que l'invitation à le fesser. Dean avait d'ailleurs reçu pas mal de mains aux fesses ce jour-là.

« C'était hilarant ! » gloussa Harry.

Hermione prit un air sévère, bien que tout le monde sût qu'elle était amusée. Bien loin d'avoir gâché son mariage, cette histoire avait apporté une petite anecdote croustillante dont ils se souviendraient le restant de leurs jours.

« C'était idiot Harry James Potter ! Et inconvenant ! Quand je pense à toutes les personnes qui ont touché ses fesses la veille de son mariage. »

« Le plus inconvenant était peut-être le strip teaser, » s'esclaffa Ron.

« C'est vrai ça, » ricana Hermione. « Pourquoi un homme Harry ? »

« Je me suis planté ! » rougit le jeune homme. « J'avais oublié la strip teaseuse et j'ai appelé l'agence seulement quelques jours avant. J'étais au téléphone quand Ginny est arrivée et m'a hurlé dessus. Elle était furieuse pour notre rupture et voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Ca a été un peu flou et… C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent pendant un moment, avant d'éclater de rire de concert.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! » s'exclama Ron, se tenant le ventre à force de rire. « C'était génial ! »

Harry rougit et baissa la tête, souriant tout de même au rappel de ce bon souvenir.

Le mariage était passé depuis un mois maintenant, et il avait eu le temps de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé à cet enterrement de vie de garçon. Il avait d'abord nié, puis avait encore réfléchi et avait admis que cet homme lui avait fait ressentir quelques chose d'étrange. Il s'était souvenu de ce corps, fin, ferme, musclé, et avait passé de longues minutes à se demander pourquoi, encore à l'heure actuelle, cette simple pensée l'excitait plus que de raison.

Il avait ensuite été acheter un magazine. Un magazine pour les hommes qui aimaient les hommes. L'aventure avait été ridiculement compliquée. Après avoir feuilleté quelques pages, il avait conclu que les hommes étaient beaux à regarder, mais les femmes lui faisaient le même effet. Les images dans ces magazines n'étaient pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Ce n'était que des corps inanimés après tout, pouvant servir de support à des pensées érotiques. Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la douce chaleur qu'il avait ressenti au moment où il avait effleuré la peau de Dray.

Il avait déjà ressenti cette chose une fois auparavant, avec Gabrielle Delacourt, une française avec qui il était sorti pendant quelques semaines. Elle avait finalement rompu pour accepter le mariage arrangé par ses parents, récupérant ainsi l'entreprise de ses ancêtres et la gestion de sa famille. La séparation avait été difficile, mais nécessaire pour elle.

Gaby était vraiment la seule personne avec qui il avait ressenti cette sorte de… d'alchimie ? Bien qu'elle ait été beaucoup moins dense qu'avec Dray. C'était un peu comme si une sorte de magie les reliait, les forçait à s'approcher.

Pour cette raison, Harry était déterminé à comprendre et il avait élaboré un plan. Un plan qu'il devait mettre en oeuvre dès maintenant.

« Hum… D'ailleurs, » commença-t-il, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. « Neville a particulièrement aimé cette surprise, pas vrai ? »

« C'est sûr ! » gloussa Ron. « Il bavait devant lui comme un chien devant un os. »

« Heu… Oui. Et vous savez que son anniversaire est dans deux mois… »

« Où veux-tu en venir ? » demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Et bien... Vingt-sept ans est un âge important et mémorable ! Je me disais que peut-être… On pourrait… Lui faire une surprise… »

« Quelle surprise ? » demanda Ron, la bouche entrouverte, ne comprenant pas.

« Et bien… Une fête… avec tous ses amis et… un strip teaser. »

« C'est pas vrai ? » haleta Ron.

« Hein ?! Quoi ? » bafouilla Harry, ayant peur de s'être fait démasqué dans sa stratégie sans une once de subtilité.

« Tu es devenu accro à l'organisation de fêtes, n'est-ce pas ? » gloussa le rouquin.

« Ha… Heu… Ouais ! C'est ça ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de baisser la tête pour prendre le pont de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Les deux garçons riaient comme des idiots et aucun d'eux ne voyait rien.

« Ca vous dit alors ? » demanda finalement Harry.

« On est partant mon pote ! » s'exclama Ron en tapant dans la main de son ami.

Harry ignora le regard perçant d'Hermione et se contenta de continuer de regarder l'album de photos du mariage.

« Ça sera où ? » demanda Ron.

« Oh… Je pensais demander à Bill s'il pouvait nous prêter son bar. »

« Bill ? Mon frère ? »

« Et de quel autre Bill possédant un bar je pourrais parler ? » demanda Harry, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Les femmes seront admises ? » demanda Ron, prenant automatiquement une tape derrière la tête de la part de son épouse. « Quoi ?! Il n'y avait pas de femmes la dernière fois ! Même pas la strip teaseuse ! »

« C'était un enterrement de vie de garçon Ron, » s'exaspèra Hermione. « Pas ton anniversaire ! »

« Oh… Très juste… »

« Donc oui, il y aura des femmes ! » gloussa Harry.

« Tu auras interdiction de regarder le strip teaser, » déclara Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Je vais me gêner, » ricana Hermione. « Après tout, tu l'as regardé toi aussi. Et puis… Je vais peut-être même mettre ta veste ! » dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

.oOo.

Harry était nerveux.

Trois mois après le mariage, il se tenait dans le bar de Bill et vérifiait les derniers détails de la soirée. Il avait fait privatiser le lieu, invité une cinquantaine de personnes et réglé tous les détails pour cette soirée. Il avait même aménagé un coin "chaud" pour le strip teaser et l'agence était venue installer les accessoires. Il avait payé une somme conséquente pour tout ça, aidé bien évidemment par ses amis. Mais comme il avait déjà vidé son compte en banque avec la fête de Ron quelques mois plus tôt, il pouvait dire qu'il avait dépensé bien plus que ce que son salaire de professeur le lui permettait.

Pour la formule premium du club, il avait droit à plusieurs show dans la soirée et les strip teaser restaient jusqu'au dernier invité.

Oui… _Les_ strip teaser. Harry avait dû en prendre trois avec la formule premium. En même temps, il était légèrement rassuré car il se disait que, peut-être, Neville préférerait l'un des coéquipiers de Dray et laisserait celui-ci tranquille.

Car évidemment, il avait spécifiquement demandé Dray pour cette soirée, voulant absolument le revoir pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait en lui à l'approche de cet homme et voulant savoir si c'était réciproque.

A cet instant, il attendait que ceux-ci arrivent, avant les invités, pour les briefer un peu sur le déroulement de la soirée. Il était vraiment nerveux et ne savait pas comment réagir face à ces personnes qu'il ne côtoyait habituellement pas. Il n'avait aucun dédain pour leur métier mais avait tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat ou dire des choses stupides et vexer les gens.

« Bonjour, » fit une voix derrière lui.

Harry sentit son coeur chuter dans sa poitrine et se retourna pour faire face aux trois hommes qu'il avait… commandés ?

« Oh… Bonjour ! » bafouilla-t-il.

Chacun d'eux était grand, blond, avec les yeux clairs. Harry avait demandé à ce que les coéquipiers de Dray lui ressemble, car c'était apparement ce qui plaisait à Neville. L'un était un peu plus petit, mais plus musclé et avait les cheveux courts. L'autre était de même taille, les cheveux courts également et la peau plus matte.

« Monsieur Potter, » fit Dray d'une voix soyeuse, lui serrant la main. « Je vous présente Cormy et Cedrus. »

« Heu… Bienvenue, » dit Harry.

Il respira profondément et reprit une attitude plus professionnelle.

« Donc, je vous présente Bill, » dit-il en désignant un homme roux derrière le bar qui leur fit un signe de main. « C'est le propriétaire et il sera aussi le barman. Son assistant Colin est derrière, vous le verrez plus tard. Je suppose que l'agence vous a expliqué ce qui a été convenu ? Vous serez serveurs pendant une partie de la soirée. Ensuite, une musique forte va retentir et le rideau qui cache la petite scène tombera. Vous commencerez votre… danse... à ce moment-là. »

« C'est effectivement ce que l'on nous a expliqué, » déclara le dénommé Cedrus.

« Bien… Les toilettes sont par là si vous voulez vous changer, » dit Harry en désignant une porte.

Il avait remarqué que les hommes étaient vêtus de jeans et de pulls et qu'il portait tous un gros sac de sport en bandoulière. Ils acquièscèrent et partirent vers les toilettes.

Harry essuya nerveusement ses mains moites sur son jean et jeta des coups d'oeil erratiques vers chaque recoin de la pièce, s'assurant que tout était en place. Il ne voulait pas penser à Dray, à la façon dont son coeur s'était accéléré lorsqu'il l'avait vu, à la peau douce qu'il avait touchée en lui serrant la main.

Alors qu'il attendait ce moment depuis des mois, il avait simplement envie de fuir et d'oublier complètement ses sentiments déroutants.

« Nerveux ? » dit une nouvelle voix.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte pour voir Hermione qui le regardait avec curiosité. Elle était tellement jolie dans sa robe rose pâle dégageant sa nuque. Elle s'était récemment coupée les cheveux dans une coupe très courte et portait les boucles d'oreilles qu'il lui avait offertes plusieurs années auparavant.

Sans vraiment commander son geste, Harry se jeta dans ses bras.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, à l'âge de onze ans, Hermione était avec lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, jamais rabaissé. Elle l'avait conseillé et aidé à de multiples reprises. Pour Harry, qui n'avait aucune famille, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une grande soeur. Jamais il ne l'avait vue autrement et en cet instant, il avait besoin de sa soeur.

« Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as depuis plusieurs mois ? » demanda-t-elle à son oreille.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Se retournant, il prit la main de sa meilleure amie et regarda les garçons qu'il avait engagés sortir, vêtus de costumes de serveurs.

Il vit le regard de Dray se fixer quelques secondes sur leurs mains jointes avant de remonter sur son visage, l'air interrogateur.

« Je vous présente la mariée ! Enfin… L'épouse de Ron… L'enterrement de vie de garçon… » justifia immédiatement Harry.

Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse ajouter un mot, Harry tira son amie vers un coin reculé de la pièce et s'installa à une table. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il s'assit, et jeta un oeil vers les strip-teaseurs qui semblaient s'activer pour prendre leur fonction.

« Alors ? » le pressa Hermione.

« Alors tu vois le blond ? »

« Lequel ? »

« Le plus beau, » répondit rapidement Harry avant de mettre une main devant sa bouche.

Il jeta un regard perçant à Hermione et reprit plus calmement :

« Je veux dire… Celui qui a les cheveux longs, les yeux gris clair, le costume moulant qui ne révèle pourtant rien des trésors qu'il cache. »

Hermione gloussa, semblant se délecter de la gêne de son ami. Evidemment, elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps, mais c'était plus drôle ainsi et elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche.

« Ca oui, je l'ai vu ! » ricana-t-elle en lançant un regard au derrière de l'homme qui se penchait par dessus le bar pour attraper un plateau.

« Arrête… » grogna Harry mal à l'aise.

Il remercia Bill qui leur apporta une bière chacun et repartit aussitôt, habitué de voir ces deux-là chuchoter dans leur coin. Ils venaient souvent dans son bar pour déguster un peu de "Bierraubeurre", une bière fabriquée par un artisan local.

« C'était lui pour la soirée de Ron… » continua Harry lorsqu'il fut assez loin. « J'avais demandé une femme mais c'est lui qui est arrivé. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon coeur s'accélérer, mes mains devenir moites et je ne te parle même pas de la région plus… Au sud… »

Hermione faillit recracher sa bière alors qu'elle s'étouffait de rire.

« Un coup de foudre ? » dit-elle.

« J'en sais rien ! » grogna Harry. « C'est un mec ! J'ai jamais… » murmura-t-il avec des gestes grotesques et incompréhensibles. « Pour un mec… »

« Et alors ? » demanda Hermione, confuse. « Les goûts changent avec le temps, les préférences sexuelles aussi. Il n'y a rien d'étrange là dedans… »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé les poires et je n'aimerai jamais ça ! » se renfrogna Harry.

Hermione se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

« Tu oses comparer un homme à un fruit ? Un fruit qui, je te le rappelle, est présent dans les compotes de Poudlard que tu adorais. »

« C'est différent… » contra Harry. « Je ne le savais pas à l'époque. »

« Et bien… Fais comme si tu ne savais pas qu'il était un homme. Raconte-moi tout, depuis le début. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'oeil sceptique avant de se lancer dans la description précise de ses sentiments et ses émotions durant ces derniers mois.

Bien vite, ils durent stopper la discussion et s'occuper des invités qui commençaient à arriver, non sans se jeter des regards éloquents et complices.

Lorsque Neville arriva pour ce qu'il pensait être une simple soirée entre copains, il eut droit à une acclamation et un "Surpriiiiise !" de tous les invités. Ce fut effectivement une belle surprise et il se mêla à la foule pour remercier tout le monde.

Dray avait pour consigne de l'éviter un maximum et heureusement, Neville ne remarqua pas sa présence, ne soupçonnant pas non plus que les serveurs étaient des strip-teaseur. Il ouvrit ses cadeaux, mangea l'apéritif dinatoire et dit au revoir aux personnes ne voulant pas assister à la suite des évènements, bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi ceux-ci partaient si tôt.

Lorsque la musique commença, le rideau tomba et les serveurs donnèrent leur plateau à la personne la plus proche.

Aussitôt après, ils commencèrent une danse langoureuse et enlevèrent leur veste pour révéler des chemises qui paraissaient normales au premier abord, mais avaient en réalité les manches déchirées.

Neville comprit lorsqu'il reconnut Dray parmi eux et hurla de joie, les bras en l'air, avant d'envoyer un sourire resplendissant à Harry qui, il le savait, avait organisé la soirée.

Celui-ci ne le voyait pourtant pas, il était plongé dans sa contemplation et dû arracher son regard au moment où il sentit le coude pointu d'Hermione se planter dans ses côtes.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

« Harry… Tu baves, » murmura Hermione.

« Regarde-le… » gémit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait à toi ? »

Alors, dans l'ombre de ce bar qu'il connaissait trop bien, Harry se mit à révéler ses sentiments et impressions sans censure, sans crainte.

Il murmura à quel point il avait chaud quand il voyait ce torse solide onduler tel un serpent. Il expliqua comme son coeur battait plus vite lorsqu'il croisait ce regard gris. Il déclara à quel point ses entrailles se tordaient lorsque ses yeux croisaient un autre regard que le sien.

Après plus d'une heure de confidences d'Harry et de commentaires d'Hermione, le verdict de celle-ci fut sans appel.

« Harry Potter, tu es amoureux. »

.oOo.

Harry était seul dans son petit appartement, une bière à la main et pensait à ces derniers mois.

Il avait fait d'autres soirées, trouvant toujours des raisons pour y convier un strip teaser. Toujours le même. Toujours Dray.

Cependant, l'idée de vouloir l'embaucher pour le baptême d'Audrey, la fille d'Hannah, une amie de Poudlard, n'avait pas été très bien accueillie...

Harry ricana de sa stupidité face à se souvenir. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas fait, il en avait juste parlé et Hermione, la voix de la raison, lui avait expliqué à quel point cette idée était stupide. Il l'avait volontier reconnu après trois bières.

Au fil des semaines, tout le monde s'était peu à peu douté de la raison pour laquelle Harry tenait tellement à organiser des fêtes et à inviter Dray Slytherin. Ses amis n'étaient pas stupides, et Neville avait été enchanté d'avoir un ami pour parler de sexe gay. Il avait raconté des choses qu'Harry aurait bien voulu oubliées.

Il avait beau dire qu'il n'était pas gay, qu'il était simplement attiré par une personne, peu importe le sexe, cela n'empêchait pas Neville d'aller de plus en plus loin dans ses explications.

Au fond, il était bien heureux de savoir tout ce qu'il était possible de faire avec un homme. Il avait l'impression que, si un jour il avait la possibilité de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Dray, il n'aurait pas trop l'air idiot.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Ses amis avaient bien essayé de le pousser - cela avait même été le thème de la soirée une semaine auparavant - mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

Dray était un homme, un strip-teaser… Lui qui avait l'habitude de sortir avec des femmes, des professeures comme lui, des comptables ou des infirmières. Il y avait bien trop d'inconnue avec Drey.

De toutes manières, il était absolument convaincu de ne pas l'intéresser. Il avait beaucoup moins d'attrait que quelqu'un comme Neville, qui était grand et avec une carrure impressionnante. Harry avait toujours conquis les femmes avec sa gentillesse, son altruisme, son courage - qui lui faisait vraiment défaut dans cette histoire.

Par exemple, il avait rencontré Gabrielle lorsqu'elle avait été agressée par une sorte de gang à la sortie d'un bar.

La jeune fille distinguée avait été abandonnée par un chauffeur de taxi dans un quartier peu fréquentable. Elle avait vite été repérée dans un lieu pareil et peu de temps après, le gang des Tritons avait essayé de s'en prendre à elle.

Harry passait dans cette rue pour rendre visite à l'un de ses élèves. Ce dernier avait fait une demande de bourse dans une grande université américaine mais elle avait été refusée. Il voulait lui remonter un peu le moral, lui proposer d'autres options et était tombé sur cette magnifique jeune femme blonde qui luttait férocement contre trois hommes.

N'écoutant que son courage, Harry avait foncé dans la mêlée et avait mis au sol chacun de ses adversaires. La suite n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de conversations avec des policiers différents pour avoir tous les points de vue et les dépositions. La nuit s'était finie dans un café avec Gabrielle qui avait voulu le remercier.

Après plusieurs rendez-vous, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble. Leur histoire avait durée six mois.

Avec Ginny, l'histoire avait été plus complexe encore.

Lorsqu'elle était âgée de deux mois, les parents d'Harry avait été tués par un psychopathe qui, en voulant l'assassiner également, avait glissé sur le sang de Lily Potter et était tombé à travers la fenêtre, brisant la vitre. La chute qui avait suivie avait été fatale et il était mort sur le coup.

Malgré tout, la police n'avait divulgué aucune information sur le décès du meurtrier et la presse s'était vite enflammés, expliquant qu'un petit garçon de dix-huit mois avait été capable de tuer l'homme qui avait pris la vie de ses parents. Ils avaient parlé pendant des mois de "Harry Potter, le Survivant"

Cette histoire avait été diffusée le jour du baptême de Ginny et tous les journaux en parlaient à l'époque. Elle avait marqué les esprits, notamment ceux de ses frères qui n'avaient jamais arrêté de la raconter.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le jour de la rentrée de Harry à Poudlard, Ginny avait alors eu une sorte de fascination pour lui et à partir de ce jour, elle avait absolument voulu sortir avec lui.

Elle était une jeune fille très équilibré et très gentille, belle, douce, courageuse, au caractère bien trempé, mais Harry avait l'impression de n'être qu'un prince charmant de conte de fée. Il était idéalisé, rêvé, décevant.

Bref, Harry avait été un sauveteur pour Gaby, un fantasme pour Ginny, un joueur de handball épatant pour Cho chang… Il n'avait jamais attiré qui que ce soit par sa beauté et dans le monde du trip-tease, l'endroit où le culte du corps, du physique, était à son apogée, il n'avait aucune chance. Avait-il même la moindre envie d'en avoir une ?

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et redressa subitement la tête lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Il regarda sa tenue et haussa nonchalamment les épaules lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama et un vieux tee-shirt. En venant à vingt et une heure un jeudi soir, son visiteur pouvait bien se douter qu'il ne serait pas sur son trente-et-un.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte, mais trébucha sur son chien, un Berger Australien entièrement noir prénommé Sirius.

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est l'endroit idéal pour dormir ? » grogna-t-il en regardant son chien qui semblait sourire, comme s'il avait fait une très bonne blague.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais ricana à l'idée que son chien puisse être un humain. Il semblait vouloir lui jouer des tours en permanence et pourtant, risquerait sa vie pour le protéger, comme il l'avait déjà prouvé.

Ouvrant la porte sans vérifier qui pouvait se trouver derrière, Harry sentit son coeur faire une embardée lorsqu'il vit Dray, la main appuyée sur le chambranle, un sourire charmeur sur le visage.

« Salut… » dit doucement celui-ci.

« Heu… Je… Bonjour, » bafouilla Harry en réponse, tentant de cacher son bas de pyjama grisonnant et son tee-shirt taché d'eau de javel derrière la porte.

« Tu me fais entrer ? » demanda le blond.

« Pourquoi ? » répondit Harry, se giflant mentalement pour son manque de tact évident.

Il se décala néanmoins pour laisser passer son invité. Le temps que le jeune homme entre, Harry tendit aveuglément la main vers le porte manteau et saisit l'un des sweat accrochés pour le tirer au-dessus de sa tête.

Ayant oublié d'enlever ses lunettes dans la manoeuvre, il eut du mal à l'enfiler correctement et croisa les doigts pour que Dray n'ait pas remarqué sa pathétique performance. Lorsqu'il émergea, il remarqua que le jeune homme était accroupi et frottait fermement l'encolure de Sirius qui jappait de bonheur.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Sirius… Mais je l'appelle Sniffle parfois. »

« Pourquoi Sniffle ? »

« Oh… » sourit Harry « Quand je lui souffle sur le nez il fait un petit bruit très mignon qui… Enfin… ça n'a pas d'importance… » grommela-t-il finalement.

Dray sourit et se releva, semblant jeter un oeil à la décoration de l'appartement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry et dirigea son regard vers le bas, avant qu'un sourire amusé se plaque sur son visage.

Harry regarda à son tour et remarqua que le sweat qu'il avait enfilé était celui qu'Hermione avait laissé chez lui à leur dernière soirée. Il était bleu ciel et "Sexy Girl" était inscrit sur le devant. Harry soupira en secouant la tête, haussant les épaules. Il avait l'habitude de paraître maladroit et ridicule. Un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il reprit :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« Neville est passé me voir… » répondit Dray en le suivant.

Dès qu'il fut installé sur le canapé en cuir, Sirius sauta à ses côtés et s'affala sur le dos, réclamant des caresses.

« Et ? » demanda Harry, prenant déjà une note mentale pour éviscérer son ami dès que possible.

« Et il m'a dit que je t'interressais, » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Putain… » murmura Harry. « Il n'a pas dit ça ? »

Il se sentait mal, vraiment mal. Qu'est-ce que ses amis avaient encore manigancé ?

« Si, il l'a dit. Il m'a dit aussi que tu n'étais jamais sorti avec un homme et que tu ne ferais pas un pas en avant parce que tu sortais de ton confort. »

« Et alors ? » demanda Harry, la bouche sèche.

« Alors, toi aussi tu m'intéresses. »

Harry ressentit un mélange de sensations étranges. Tout d'abord, son coeur s'emballa, puis une chaleur douce se répandit dans son estomac. Il avait l'impression de chuter du haut d'une falaise. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à répondre, sans perdre son sang froid :

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non… » répondit Dray avec un sourire.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'Harry, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était douce, comme une musique aux oreilles de Harry.

« Tu sais… La plupart des personnes que je rencontre me prennent pour quelqu'un d'inaccessible. A cause de mon physique… De mon métier. Je vis dans le monde de la nuit et ça fait peur. Je peux le comprendre. Pourtant, je cherche une relation stable, sincère… J'ai pris l'habitude de faire le premier pas et c'est ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Dès que tu m'as ouvert la porte ce soir-là, je t'ai remarqué. Je ne vais pas parler d'amour, ni de coup de foudre, mais… un courant. »

Il s'approcha encore un peu et Harry sentit son souffle se couper quelques secondes.

« Et puis, » reprit Dray. « J'ai su que tu étais hétéro alors je ne me suis pas vraiment posé de question. Mais j'ai continué de te regarder. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais soucieux que ton ami ait une fête réussie. J'ai vu ta fossette lorsque tu ris. J'ai vu tes yeux briller lorsque tu es heureux. J'ai vu tes cheveux ébouriffés après des heures de danse. Nous nous sommes revus quatre fois et il ne m'en faut pas plus pour savoir que tu m'attires vraiment. Il reste simplement à savoir si tu veux essayer de voir plus que ce qui se cache derrière le strip-teaser. »

Harry respira profondément. Il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes.

« Dray je- »

« Draco, » le coupa le jeune homme. « Je m'appelle Draco, » dit-il ensuite avec un sourire attendrissant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour fondre sur lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se retira rapidement, pour revenir de plus belle à l'assaut de cette bouche qui le tentait depuis si longtemps. Le baiser fut fougueux au départ, mais devint plus doux après quelques secondes, quand Harry s'approcha enfin du corps de Draco, attrapant sa veste pour le tirer vers lui. La main de celui-ci s'égara dans ses cheveux, tirant un peu et le faisant gémir.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent enfin l'un de l'autre, ils n'allèrent pas loin, restant si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre.

« C'était une sorte de test ? » murmura Draco. « Pour savoir si tu pouvais embrasser un garçon ? »

« Non… » répondit Harry sur le même ton. « Je savais que je pourrais… Je suis juste… impulsif. Et j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser là, maintenant. J'en ai envie depuis le premier jour, et je me suis retenu. Tu devrais m'applaudir pour ça, » ricana-t-il.

« Certainement pas, » grogna Draco en l'agrippant derrière la nuque. « J'ai attendu bien trop longtemps. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser intense et se reculèrent à nouveau, souriant stupidement l'un comme l'autre.

« J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur toi. Je dois juste t'informer… Je suis assez maladroit. Je ne connais pas ton monde. Je ne te connais même pas en vérité ! Alors… Je vais peut-être tout faire foirer. Ou alors ce que je verrai ne va pas me plaire. Je ne peux rien te promettre pour cette relation. »

« Ca tombe bien, je ne veux pas de promesse, » répondit Draco en se reculant. « Je veux m'amuser, partager des choses avec quelqu'un, et pourquoi pas, plus tard, avoir quelque chose de plus sérieux. »

Harry sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulait dire celui qui était apparemment devenu son petit-ami.

« D'ailleurs, » reprit Draco. « Je ne suis pas venu les mains vides si tu veux célébrer ça. »

Il recula jusqu'au canapé puis se retourna lentement.

Harry éclata de rire lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'il aurait dû voir dès le départ. Draco avait mis une veste particulière ce soir. La veste.

.oOo.

« Je suis ravi de vous présenter le nouveau Docteur Draco Malfoy, » cria Harry, applaudissant fortement alors que son compagnon avançait devant leurs amis réunis.

Lorsque les cris, les sifflements et autres bruits s'estompèrent, Harry reprit la parole, la gorge légèrement serrée.

« Vous savez tous comment j'ai rencontré Dray et comment je suis tombé sous son charme. Au moment où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois, j'étais bien loin de me douter que sous cet air ténébreux, sous cette carapace de muscles et cet air arrogant, il y avait un jeune homme rejeté par ses parents pour son homosexualité. Un homme qui rêvait d'être médecin et qui à tout fait pour le devenir, malgré l'absence de ses parents, malgré le manque d'argent, malgré ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui. J'ai découvert un homme qui avait une force de caractère impressionnante et une ambition à toute épreuve. J'ai découvert l'homme que j'aime aujourd'hui. L'homme avec lequel je veux finir ma vie… »

Alors qu'Harry continuait son discours, Hermione se tourna vers sa voisine de table qui avait le regard un peu vide, l'air triste.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Gin ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Rien… Je sais que nous sommes tous heureux aujourd'hui mais… J'ai du mal à me dire que tout ça est de ma faute… »

« Ta faute ? »

« Oui… Ou que c'est grâce à moi, je ne sais plus trop… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est moi qui ait appelé l'agence pour changer la commande d'Harry. J'avais peur que si une femme venait se déshabiller à l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Ron, il en tombe amoureux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe sous le charme d'une strip-teaseuse… »

Après quelques secondes de choc, Hermione éclata d'un rire franc qui poussa les personnes aux alentours à se retourner. Ginny baissa la tête, les joues rouges et Hermione posa la tête sur son épaule.

« Tout ça parce que tu t'es pris une veste. »

Fin.

* * *

 _Voici la fin de cet OS ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, malgré son côté fou et un peu idiot. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Sachez que c'était un défi imposé par Pauu-Aya, à qui j'en ai donné un en retour. Son OS devrait être publié… Oh ! Tout de suite ! C'est aussi un Darry et aussi un UA, donc si vous avez aimé celui-ci (ce n'est même pas indispensable d'ailleurs) je vous conseille vivement le sien que j'ai adoré, intitulé "Devant ma fenêtre"_

 _A bientôt._

 _Epsi._


End file.
